


黒薔薇/Black Rose

by Rinkalen



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Most of this doesn't start until ch2, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkalen/pseuds/Rinkalen
Summary: Alice and Kaguya trudge through a swamp and (eventually) find true love!
Relationships: Houraisan Kaguya/Alice Margatroid
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_Slosh, Slosh_  
Every step Alice took through this swamp was difficult. Every time he stepped into the bog, it seemed intent on swallowing her and her companion whole; however, her companion did not seem to notice this. Kaguya seemed as though she were gliding across the bog, rather than stomping through it, step by step. As Alice struggled through a thick section of the swamp, Kaguya asked.  
“Would you like some help? You seem to be struggling, Margatroid.”  
“I mean, if you can,” Alice grumbled. “It’s pretty deep here.”  
Kaguya offered a pallid hand. Alice took it, and while pulling herself up, felt somewhat weightless, rather than like she was climbing out of the bog.  
“Kaguya, are you… floating?” She asked.  
Sure enough, Kaguya’s sandals hung mere centimeters above the mud, swaying back and forth ever so slightly.  
“Perhaps," An enigmatic smile lit up her face.  
“That damned grin,” Alice thought. “Couldn’t you have offered me a ride?” She asked.  
“Indeed, I could have. But I think you were doing very well on your own.” Kaguya said coyly. “Would you like help?”  
“Yes, I would,” Alice said. “I was wondering why you weren’t complaining; after all, I can’t imagine sandals would be pleasant to walk in right now.”  
“Very true, but I have far more vexing emotions to deal with than discomfort.”  
“Oh? I thought your emotions didn’t bother you?” Alice said, now slowly gliding beside Kaguya.  
“That is a simplistic way to think about it,” Kaguya said. “You would be correct to assume that they do not affect cognition.” She said. “That does not stop them from bothering me.” She sighed.  
“Do you need to talk about it?” Alice asked.  
“Maybe later,” Kaguya said. “How strange, I do not recall this fen being so large.”  
“Are we lost?”  
“Maybe,” Kaguya chuckled.  
“Good thing I brought a lantern,” Alice started looking around on her person for a way to light the thing.  
_Crack! Fwoosh!_  
Kaguya snapped, and the lantern came to life, its flame nearly scorching Alice’s hand before she could close the lantern. Kaguya’s serenity seemed to shatter like porcelain tossed against the pavement.  
“Alice! Are you okay?” In her haste dropped her fellow traveler into the now knee-deep bog.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alice laughed. “Just a bit wet now.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Kaguya said, pulling Alice up again.  
“Hey, it’s fine. Accidents happen, right?” Alice reassured her. “So she can; in fact, feel things.”  
“Of course. But you are okay, right? It gets cold around this time of year.”  
“Yes Kaguya, I’m just fine. I will most likely need to wash up later though.” Alice was taking small pleasure in seeing Kaguya panic. Sure, her friend was distressed, but Kaguya was never distressed, so something was endearing about this display.  
“Ah, my apologies,” Kaguya said, composure seeming to return. “I hope you can forgive me.”  
“Of course,” Alice told her. “A little mud isn’t going to make me hate you.”  
“Nothing a little hot water cannot heal.” Kaguya agreed. They started to drift over the swamp again, moving only slightly faster than walking speed.  
“Say, Why are we going so slow?” Alice wondered aloud.  
“Sightseeing, perhaps?” Kaguya said. “Or maybe I'm just enjoying your company?”  
“I’m certainly enjoying yours,” Alice said timidly. Was Kaguya laying on the charm? Or was she just being… Kaguya? Her demure manner seemed to be giving way to coquettishness.  
“You flatter me,” Kaguya admonished. They had started to move faster, but only slightly. The trees drifted past at the pace of a trot now rather than their earlier speed.  
“Maybe,” Alice said. “I don’t think you mind though, do you?”  
“I suppose not,” Kaguya assented. “I do believe we are near to our destination.”  
“Hey, don’t change the subject!” Alice said.  
“I'm not,’ Kaguya said. “I agreed with you, did I not?”  
“Well, yes,” Alice conceded. “But now you’re trying to talk about something else.”  
“In any case,” Kaguya continued her diversion. “We are here.” Their feet came to rest on a dais made of old, mossy stones. The structure seemed nearly as old as Kaguya, Alice thought. Speaking of Kaguya, she’d started walking towards the center of the building, working her way through a forest of columns.  
“This way!” she called out.  
“Coming!”  
The structure itself seemed to be a temple of some kind, with high ceilings and chiseled columns. Vines hung from the darkened ceiling like the tentacles of an octopus. As Alice drew closer to Kaguya, the air seemed to get viscous, and she found herself struggling to move. Her nostrils became flooded with the scent of a rose, with just a tinge of strawberry. She managed to trudge a bit further, falling to her knees just short of Kaguya and a small black flower.  
“Oh dear,” Kaguya muttered. “I forgot to think about what this would do to you.” She plucked the rose. “Let me make it better.” She kissed the flower, and the drowsiness slowly subsided.  
“Ugh, what was that?” Alice asked, still on her knees.  
“The black rose’s scent has a powerful sedative effect,” Kaguya told her. “I, uh, did not think about what it would do to you. My apologies.” She bowed a little.  
“No, no, you’re fine,” Alice reassured her as she pulled herself up. “Can I touch it?”  
“Be my guest,” Kaguya handed the flower to her. “I ‘froze’ it, so you should be fine.”  
The flower itself was not unlike Kaguya, Alice thought. The lantern’s glow made its moist petals glisten. Light danced across it the same way moonlight flickered upon Kaguya’s black locks of hair.  
“You seem… enchanted.” Kaguya giggled.  
“It’s very pretty,” Alice said, running her thumb down its stem. It’s a shame the scent is so powerful because it was rather nice.”  
“Indeed, indeed.” Kaguya seemed preoccupied now; her mind was elsewhere. “Shall we head back to your cottage? It has been dark for some time now.”  
“I do need to wash up,” Alice said as she looked down. “Alright then, let’s head back.”  
“Lovely. Would you like me to take the lantern?” Kaguya asked.  
“Sure,” Alice handed it off to her, and they made for the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Kaguya have an… interesting evening.

“Home sweet home,” Kaguya said as she hung up their lantern. Alice’s home was no palace, but it was so much more hospitable than Edo ever could be.  
“You don’t even live here.” Alice laughed.  
“Ah, if only. Then I could talk to you every day.” Kaguya sighed.  
“In all fairness, that doesn’t sound terrible,” Alice said, hanging up her jacket. “Would you like to spend the night?”  
Kaguya’s mind started going bonkers. Internal screams of “Absolutely!” and “Yes! Please!” tried their best to drown out her senses.  
“That sounds lovely,” she said. “It’s not too much trouble, is it?”  
“No, not at all,” Alice told her. “I’ve got a guest room when you’re ready to lay down.”  
The situation was perfect. Kaguya would let Alice fix herself up, maybe take some time in the bath for herself, and then ask the question. She wanted nothing more than to hear her say “Yes,” or “I love you too” and mean it.  
“Would you like anything to drink or maybe a snack?” Alice asked.  
“Just some tea,” Kaguya said.  
“Alright, I just wanted to make sure you’re comfy before I bathe. Any preferences?” Alice asked as she walked towards the kitchen.  
“Surprise me,” Kaguya said, following her. Why was Alice being so causal? Surely she’d noticed something amiss. After all, Kaguya wasn’t exactly the most subtle person.  
Whilst Alice prepared a kettle, Kaguya sat down at the table and yawned contentedly.  
“You sound pleased with yourself,” Alice observed.  
“I’m feeling very pleased with myself,” Kaguya agreed. “By the way, do you like my gift?”  
Alice had set the rose on a shelf above her sink just before brewing their tea.  
“Yes, I do. I just need to find a good place to display it.” Alice said as she placed the tea on her stovetop. “Any suggestions?”  
“It already looks quite nice on that shelf,” Kaguya replied. “Maybe you could place it in a bottle so it will stand up?”  
“Not a bad idea,” Alice was now loungining near the stove, waiting for the water to boil. “What about the windowsill?”  
“Mm, I don’t think so. After all, a certain human, or maybe a fairy, might see it as worth stealing.”  
“True.” Alice nodded. She chuckled a little, and Kaguya felt her heart flutter. “Just a little longer.” She whispered to herself.  
Alice looked up from the kettle. “Did you say something?”  
“No, why?” Kaguya lied.  
“I could’ve sworn I heard something.” Alice shrugged and returned to the tea.  
Too close, Kaguya thought. Far too close. She only needed to hold herself together for another couple of hours. A couple of hours, and then it’d be over, one way or another.  
The next few minutes were silent. Kaguya and Alice occasionally made eye contact but said nothing. The kettle eventually boiled, and Alice began steeping their tea. Each voiceless minute vexed Kaguya’s nerves. Each minute made the torrential current of her emotions worsen, and made control harder. Logic barely soothed her into remaining placid, as her feelings did their best to reduce her to a howling mess.  
“Tea’s done.” Alice finally announced, bringing a tray over to the table with her.  
“Thank you.” Kaguya took her cup. “is it still hot?”  
“Yeah. I just poured it.” Alice said, mixing a sugar cube into her tea.  
“I presume you’ll be bathing after this? Kaguya asked.  
“Most likely,” Alice said. “Ever after kicking most the dirt off, I’m still filthy.”  
“Right,” Kaguya said. “I truly am sorry.”  
“Don’t worry, I believe you,” Alice reassured her. You’ve got to calm down, okay? It’s not a big deal.”  
“Whatever you would like.” Kaguya sighed. She leaned back into her chair and took her first sip of tonight’s tea. “Orange spice?” She asked.  
“Yeah, I figured neither of us needed any caffeine tonight,” Alice said, taking a sip of her own still steaming tea.  
“Quite right, quite right.” Kaguya agreed. She took another sip and then downed a large gulp. She certainly didn’t need any extra stimulation, and caffeine would almost certainly make her mental state worse if that were possible.  
“Well, I’m gonna hop in the shower.” Alice got up and strolled over to the door. “You’re welcome to the rest of the tea.”  
“Thank you. Do you think I could bathe after you?”  
“Sure, I don’t see any reason you can’t,” Alice said. “I’ll come to find you once I’m out.” With that, she left.  
Kaguya waited for the bathroom door to close, then slipped away to Alice’s sitting room. She lit the room’s sole source of light, a large candle-lit lamp. She flopped down into an armchair and groaned.  
“Ah, Alice.” She muttered. She wasn’t a fool, and Kaguya thought that her affection was obvious, but if Alice noticed it, she didn’t show it. On the other hand, she thought there was a good chance Alice liked her too. In particular, her responses to Kaguya’s earlier probing had given her hope. She smiled wistfully as she thought about their walk. Still, uncertainty lingered near the back of Kaguya’s mind. Every “yes” had been turned into a “maybe” by that same creeping uncertainty. That’s why she had to ask soon. She paced around the room, muttering things like “I can do this.” and then switching her tone to “Can I do this?” After treading back and forth for nearly twenty minutes, Kaguya sat down again, and as she did, thought aloud.  
“Can I wait any longer?”  
“Wait for what?” Apparently, Alice had finished showering. She’d put on a nightgown, but her still-soaked hair indicated that she hadn’t done much else.  
“Alice?” Kaguya’s gaze darted from the floor to Alice.  
“Yes?” She looked very concerned. She walked over to Kaguya’s chair and asked. “What’s wrong?” She rested her hand on the arm of the chair,  
“Nothing, I-” Kaguya cut herself off halfway, and without a word, she grabbed Alice’s hand. Alice lifted her hand off the chair a little and reciprocated the gesture.  
“Is that all you wanted? To hold my hand?”  
“Something like that,” Kaguya said. Her grasp tightened a little. Alice sighed, but remained standing beside the chair, dutifully waiting for Kaguya’s grip to loosen. Her hand was warm to the touch, abnormally so. Sure, she’d just finished bathing, but couldn’t be it, right? Kaguya didn’t particularly care. All she needed was that warmth.  
“You could’ve just asked,” Alice muttered.  
“I suppose so,” Kaguya said. She gripped Alice’s hand for another couple of seconds, savoring that warmth as long as possible, and then she reluctantly released it.  
“I’m going to bathe now, okay?” Kaguya stood up and made for the door.  
“Go ahead,” Alice said, sounding incredibly confused.

Kaguya had nearly destroyed her entire plan. All she’d needed to do was keep herself in check for one more night, but no, she just had to be a needy twit. Steam rose from the bath, wafting its way through the chilled air. She’d almost messed everything up, but despite that, it occurred to her that October might not be such a bad month. Certainly not a “godless” month, by any means. She had gotten close enough to Alice that the opportunity to be with her was now in reach, and it was dangled in front of her like sweets in front of a child. At least the hot water was soothing, and the tranquility was pleasant. After all, improved cognition couldn’t thwart emotional turmoil nor impulsivity, but at least the water felt nice. She let herself sink deeper, now submerged up to her collarbone.  
“Ah, my damned nerves.” She said. She let herself sink slightly deeper, hoping to drown her worries in water and steam. She lay there for nearly an hour, just letting thoughts and fears pass over her. She’d allow herself to acknowledge them, then leave them to be carried off by the steam. She yawned and decided it was time to get out. She pulled the stopper, and water began bleeding away, like sand through a sieve. She sat up and felt the frigid air lick her skin. She searched for a towel, but there were none to be found.  
“Alice!” She waited a few moments, then shouted again.  
“Yes?” Alice’s sleepy, muffled voice could be heard through the door.  
“There aren’t any towels in here.” Kaguya glanced around the room, doing one last search for a towel. She already knew there weren’t any, but the last look wouldn’t hurt.  
“Ah, my bad.” Kaguya could hear the suppressed remnants of a yawn. “Gimme a moment.”  
Kaguya looked down and noticed just how quickly the water had fled. It now barely covered her knees. She shrugged it off, but at that exact moment, Alice opened the door. “Sorry about that, Kaguya. I-” She froze, and her face turned pink as a peony.  
“S-s-orry.” She stuttered, barely making eye contact.  
“It’s fine,” Kaguya laughed. “Just give me a towel.” Alice tossed one across the room. Kaguya caught it and draped it over her shoulders.  
“Y-you’re not mad?” Alice’s face was still flushed.  
‘Why would I be?” Kaguya said. “It was an accident, right?”  
“Well, um, yes, but I should’ve knocked,” Alice said. She was very clearly unnerved and tried to avoid further eye contact. Kaguya smiled. It was now Alice’s turn to fall apart.  
“Hey, come here.” Kaguya beckoned Alice towards her, and said: “You’re okay, I’m not mad.” Once Alice drew close enough to touch, Kaguya reached over the tub and embraced Alice. “It’s okay. We’re both tired, and I’m sure we’ll feel better in the morning, okay?”  
“Y-yeah.” Alice hesitated a moment but returned the hug. “I am sorry, though.” She muttered.  
“Don’t be,” Kaguya whispered to her. Her own nervousness was infuriating, but Alice’s was charming… somehow. Pulling away, Kaguya gave Alice a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Oh, um, thank you.” Alice stared at her for a few more moments, then stumbled out of the room. Kaguya swore she’d heard her say “Good night.” on the way out.  
“Good night, Alice,” Kaguya muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still got it out on Saturday! This isn't as well edited as I would have liked, but if i'd sat on it any longer I would've never stopped tweaking it. A death by a thousand cuts, as they say.
> 
> The comment about October comes from an incorrect reading of 神無月, specifically the 無. According to Wikipedia its phonetic, rather than meaning "none/nothing"
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaguya was awoken by the cold, wintry, morning air. It stung, in that weird biting way cold air does. She tried burrowing into her covers like a snake, but in addition to the cold, early morning fatigue kept her situated in bed. Her mind was screaming at her to get up, and to confess to Alice, but her body would’ve loved nothing more than to just lie there for the rest of the morning. Kaguya glanced around the room, rolling over to look behind her, and realized the guest room lacked a clock. She lay there for what she reckoned was 5ish minutes, then reluctantly rolled out of bed.  
The first thing she smelled as she tiptoed down the stairs was the malty aroma of black tea, wafting its way up the stairwell. Alice’s second-floor staircase went directly down to her kitchen.  
“Good Morning,” Alice said, slowly sizzling a pan of eggs over the stove. “Are you feeling okay?”  
“Eh, about the same,” Kaguya replied. She stifled a yawn and deliberately took a seat at the counter directly across from Alice. “How about you? Are you any less pink?”  
“Hey! I-” Alice glared at her, mouth agape.   
“Cat got your tongue?” Kaguya laughed.  
“It’s not my fault last night was weird,” Alice grumbled as she turned the stove off.  
“I’ll grant you that,” Kaguya said. “Last night was mostly my fault.”  
“Anyways,” Alice interrupted her. “Let’s move on. Would you like some tea?”  
“That sounds lovely. Have I told you how good your tea is?” Kaguya’s plan could still work, she just had to play her cards right.  
“A couple of times,” Alice seemed broody. “I ought to let you try and make it one of these days.”  
An interesting proposal, Kaguya thought, but likely unwise.  
“No, you ought not to. I’m not skilled at much.”  
“Hush,” Alice said. “You’re very good at talking. I’m sure you’re good at other things.”  
Brooding, yet cordial. Very strange.  
“That’s very kind of you,” Kaguya was now resting her head in her arms. “But you’re much better at cooking than I am.” Sure, that might have been due to a lack of practice, seeing as princesses didn’t usually do much baking, but Alice did seem to have a natural talent for tea and pastries. Though her fondness for Alice might have blinded her to the truth.   
“Nonsense, all you need is practice.” Alice finally started pouring their tea.  
“I’m not sure about that. After all, we both have a natural talent for awkwardness.” Kaguya said, running a hand through her bangs. Greeted by silence, she continued. “Though I suppose we’ve both had practice as well.”   
“Kaguya, let’s slow down.” Alice took a seat next to her. “We’re both feeling strange, and I think we’re both feeling the same kind of strange, but I want to be sure.”  
Took you long enough, Kaguya thought. Funny, she hadn’t expected Alice to act. Truth be told, Kaguya had not expected anything close to this. Her predictions and premonitions were of no use. It was rather refreshing, in all honesty.   
“You were being… weird last night,” Alice said.  
“Agreed.” Kaguya sipped her tea.  
“In my opinion, you were trying to tell me something. You’re strange, but you were a very odd sort of despondent last night, almost panicked, I’d say.”   
“I’d agree with that assessment, but why do you think was I like that?”  
“Kaguya, stop playing,” Alice’s breathing was now shaky, she seemed ready to shatter. “Do you want to know what I think you were trying to tell me?” Alice had been inching closer this entire time, and her nose was now an inch or two away from Kaguya’s own.  
“I-I’d like that, yes.” Kaguya’s voice was now shaky. She’d longed for this sort of intensity, but her mind was screaming at her to disengage. The flight-or-flight response was troublesome at times like these.  
Alice’s breath was loud now, very loud. Kaguya blushed. She leaned in a little, and then Alice kissed her. She leaned into it and nearly fell out of her chair trying to embrace Alice. She wrapped her arms around Alice, and Alice enthusiastically returned the gesture. The kiss ended a couple of seconds too early for Kaguya. Alice’s face was now a brilliant shade of pink. She gasped, then said.  
“S-sorry.”  
“No, no, you’re fine.” Kaguya took a couple of breaths, then asked. “Was that an ‘I love you?’”  
“Yeah.”  
“In that case, you’re completely correct. That is exactly what I was trying to tell you.”  
“Did you have to be so indirect? You could’ve just said something?” Alice said.  
“Oh? What if I’d said it too early? What then?” Kaguya giggled.  
“It’s easy for you not to rush things, you’ve got forever!” Alice mumbled.  
“So do you, darling.” Kaguya reminded her.  
“Well, yeah, but I’m not completely unkillable!”  
“We could probably change that, but that’s a talk for later,” Kaguya said. “We have forever, after all.”  
“I suppose.” Alice reluctantly agreed.  
“You suppose too much, couldn’t you just be sure, just for once?” Kaguya asked.  
“I can be sure about one thing, I guess.”   
“And what might that be?”  
“I’m sure I love you.” Alice pecked her on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it. I'm definitely going to do more with this ship later, but I needed to finish this.  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Weird ship, right? The idea came to me because I wanted to write something where both characters could talk sorta fancy, and you can't really do that with MariAri. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Bit of a fun coincidence that I finished this right as Femslash February started, eh?
> 
> Regards,  
> Rinkalen


End file.
